High-intensity lighting is widely employed in medical facilities to illuminate desired fields of operatory procedure, such as in operating rooms, examining rooms, birthing or delivery rooms, and the like. Typically, such lights have a high-intensity, light-emitting head portion attached by adjustable support arms to the wall or ceiling of a room. The light-emitting head portion is generally manually positionable through its support arms to provide direct lighting of a desired area of examination.
In the delivery of newborn, it is desirable that the birthing or delivery room have a natural, homelike appearance to provide a reassuring influence for expectant mothers during labor and delivery. It has been known to employ positionally adjustable light assemblies mounted for movement to a storage position when not in use. One such light arrangement consists of an adjustable light assembly mounted on a ceiling trackway for movement from a position of use into a wall cabinet of the room for storage.